1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a manufacturing method for color film substrate and an LCD apparatus.
2. The Related Arts
As the display technology progresses, the demands on the display quality also grow. The known liquid crystal (LC) TV can express the color domain between 68%-72% NTSC (National Television Standards Committee), and therefore is insufficient to provide high quality color effects. To improve expressive color domain of LC TV, a high color spectrum backlight technology is the focus of the industry.
The quantum dots (QD) refers to the semiconductor die with diameter between 1-100 nm. Because QD has a small diameter less than or closer to the exciton Bohr radius of corresponding material to generate quantum confinement effect. The continuous band gap structure of the material will transform into discrete energy level structure. Under the excitation of the external light source, the electron transits and emits fluorescent.
The use of QD material provides the advantages of concentrated light-emitting spectrum, high color purity, the ability to control light color by QD material size, structure or composition adjustment. When applied to display apparatus, the QD material can effectively improve the color domain and color restoration capability. AT present, the most common approach is to use blue light-emitting diode (LED) as backlight source. The blue backlight, after passing red QD film, green QD film, displays red and green, and passing through a transparent layer, displays blue; that is, the three basic colors (red, green, and blue) mixed to display. Although the QD material can improve display effect of the display panel, but still remains within the scope of three-color display technology. However, the three-color display is unable to completely display all the natural colors.
To expand the color domain displayed by the display panel, a new basic color different from red (R), green (G) and blue(B) is added to the three-color scheme to become a four-color scheme. The added color is cyan (C), wherein the cyan can be obtained by mixing the green light and blue light. However, in the known four-color specifications, the four colors are provided by filter film made of corresponding dye, and the light utilization is low and the color effect is far from ideal. In the display field, the QD material applied to the four-color display technology is yet mature.